Episodio:Dreams Come True
Dreams Come True (En español: Los sueños se hacen realidad), es el décimo tercer episodio de la sexta y última temporada de Glee y el ciento veintiuno de toda la serie. Se estrenó el 20 de Marzo de 2015 y marcó el final de la serie. En latinoamérica se estrenó el 8 de mayo. Sinopsis Mientras se prepara para saber qué coro será el ganador de las nacionales junto con New Directions, Will recuerda las nacionales de la época en que él estudiaba en McKinley y las palabras de Lilian Adler acerca de cómo el club glee es algo especial cuando termina. Luego de esto, anuncian las tres mejores escuelas de las veinte que participaron en la competición de coro año 2015, resultando ganador New Directions. Después de que New Directions ganara el campeonato nacional, el superintendente Bob Harris decide convertir a McKinley en una escuela de artes escénicas y nombra a Will para ser su director. Esto le permite añadir más coros, además de New Directions, cuyo liderazgo queda en manos de Sam. A medida que la escuela comienza su transición, los ex alumnos y ex integrantes originales de New Directions se reúnen por última vez para decir adiós a la escuela que los vio crecer y madurar. Mercedes anuncia que ha sido elegida como telonera de la gira mundial de Beyoncé y le dice a sus amigos que ella no los va a ver por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, a través de una última canción ella les asegura que en algun futuro van a volver a estar juntos de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Kurt y Blaine les dan las gracias a Sue por sus esfuerzos por reunirlos después de su ruptura, y Sue, a su vez, enmienda sus errores tanto con Becky y Will. A partir de aqui, el episodio da un salto al futuro y se revela el destino de los personajes en el año 2020: Kurt y Blaine son actores de teatro que también visitan escuelas y difunden mensajes de aceptación e igualdad; Sue se ha convertido en vicepresidenta de Estados Unidos bajo el gobierno de Jeb Bush y tiene a Becky como a su mayor agente; Artie y Tina están juntos, Tina protagonizó una película dirigida por Artie y se estrenará en el Festival de Cine de Slamdance; y Rachel es una estrella de Broadway que gana el premio Tony, está casada con Jesse St. James y también es la madre de alquiler de un niño que nacerá y que será hijo de Kurt y Blaine. En algún momento de ese año, la vicepresidenta Sue Sylvester invita a Will, Emma, Sheldon, Burt, Carole, Figgins y Terri a un homenaje en el cual, el auditorio de McKinley es nombrado "Finn Hudson", dedicado a su memoria y donde finalmente en un discurso, Sue defiende las virtudes del Club Glee. Después de su discurso, Will y casi todos los antiguos alumnos de cada temporada de la serie se unen en la interpretación de una canción por última vez, donde al final todos juntos hacen una reverencia en el escenario, y la última toma de las fotografías memoriales de Lilian Adler, Finn Hudson y New Directions, marcando el fin de la serie. Actores Principales: * Chris Colfer como Kurt Hummel * Darren Criss como Blaine Anderson * Dot Marie Jones como Sheldon Beiste * Jane Lynch como Sue Sylvester * Kevin McHale como Artie Abrams * Lea Michele como Rachel Berry * Matthew Morrison como Will Schuester * Chord Overstreet como Sam Evans * Amber Riley como Mercedes Jones Actores secundarios: * Max Adler como David Karofsky * Dianna Agron como Quinn Fabray * Jacob Artist como Jake Puckerman * Laura Dreyfuss como Madison McCarthy * Ashley Fink como Lauren Zizes * Jessalyn Gilsig como Terri Del Monico * Jonathan Groff como Jesse St. James * Noah Guthrie como Roderick Meeks * Blake Jenner como Ryder Lynn * Samuel Larsen como Joe Hart * Vanessa Lengies como Sugar Motta * Billy Lewis Jr. como Mason McCarthy * Jayma Mays como Emma Schuester * Heather Morris como Brittany Pierce * Alex Newell como Wade "Unique" Adams * Finneas O'Connell como Alistair * Mike O'Malley como Burt Hummel * Myko Olivier como Skylar * Lauren Potter como Becky Jackson * Naya Rivera como Santana Lopez * Romy Rosemont como Carole Hudson-Hummel * Mark Salling como Noah Puckerman * Harry Shum Jr. como Mike Chang * Dijon Talton como Matt Rutherford * Becca Tobin como Kitty Wilde * J.J. Totah como Myron Muskovitz * Iqbal Theba como Director Figgins * Jenna Ushkowitz como Tina Cohen-Chang * Samantha Marie Ware como Jane Hayward * Marshall Williams como Spencer Porter Estrellas invitadas: * Jane Galloway Heitz como Lilian Adler (no acreditada) * Christopher Cousins como Superintendente Bob Harris. * Geraldo Rivera como él mismo. Música: Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True es el nombre del extended play. Curiosidades * En el episodio New Directions se dijo que Quinn donó sus óvulos para que Kurt y Blaine tengan un hijo. En este episodio se muestra que Rachel se ofreció para ser el vientre subrogado de esta pareja. * El bebé de Kurt y Blaine es una niña y se llama "Tracy" nombre mencionado en New Directions (Episodio) junto a Hepburn. Quien se supone, será el niño. * En las escenas eliminadas del episodio se pudo ver que Kurt es un diseñador y tiene su marca llamada #HummelBag y fue ganador de un Obbie Award. Mientras que Blaine es un nominado al Grammy por sus canciones y realizó una obra de teatro. * Este episodio marca el regreso de varios ex-integrantes de New Directions: ** Lauren Zizes, desde su última aparición en el episodio Sadie Hawkins de la cuarta temporada. ** Jake Puckerman y Ryder Lynn, desde sus ultimas apariciones en el episodio New Directions de la quinta temporada. * Marley Rose y Rory Flanagan, quienes también pertenecieron a New Directions no volverán para el final de la serie, siendo sus últimas apariciones: ** Marley, su última aparición en el episodio New Directions de la quinta temporada. ** Rory, su última aparición en el episodio Glee, Actually de la cuarta temporada. * Melissa Benoist (Marley) y Damian McGinty (Rory), ambos actores fueron invitados para participar en el final de la serie, pero por compromisos previos, no pudieron asistir. Posiblemente los compromisos de Melissa Benoist tuvieron que ver con la producción de Supergirl, la nueva serie de DC Comics que ella protagoniza. * Se da a entender de que Jane, Mason, Madison, Spencer, Alistair y algunos chicos de los Warblers no son de último año cuando comenzó la temporada y Myron junto con ellos, todavía están en el club glee, mientras que Roderick y Skylar no estuvieron presentes en la primera reunión del coro con Sam como nuevo director. Esto podría indicar que ellos se graduaron, ya que Roderick afirmó en el episodio Homecoming ''que era de último año. * Lilian Adler hace su aparición en este episodio en el flashback de las nacionales en que Will estaba en el club glee de aquella época. Su pequeña participación no fue acreditada en la serie. * El instituto McKinley High se convierte en una escuela de artes escénicas. * Will se convierte en el director de McKinley y Sam se convierte en el director vocal de New Directions. * Los integrantes originales de New Directions vuelven a estar juntos por última vez, exceptuando a Finn. * Primera y única vez que se muestra al club glee con el mayor número de integrantes. * Este episodio marca el séptimo y último episodio de la serie en ser escrito por los tres co-creadores después de los episodios ''Pilot, Showmance, The Quarterback, 100, Loser Like Me y 2009. * This Time es el último solo de Rachel, Someday We'll Be Together ''es el último solo de Mercedes y ''Teach Your Children ''es el último solo de Will en la serie. * El solo de Will, Rachel, Mercedes y el dueto de Kurt y Blaine aparecen casi completos. * Aunque la mayoría del elenco regresa para este episodio, sólo lo hacen para la performance final. * ''Daydream Believer es el último dueto de Kurt y Blaine. Mientras que The Winner Takes It All ''es es el último dueto de Will y Sue. * ''Daydream Believer sería cantada por segunda vez en este episodio, la primera vez fue en el episodio Dream On por Bryan Ryan, en el flashback donde se muestra que él era el líder del Club Glee cuando Will estudiaba en McKinley. * Se muestra la premiación de las Nacionales 2015. * New Directions gana las Nacionales 2015 después de su derrota en el 2013 y que el club se disolviera por un año puesto que en Loser Like Me se dice que es el comienzo de un nuevo año en McKinley (2014-2015) y Rachel regresa a Ohio para reconstruir el Club (2014). * Las Regionales es la única competencia que no se muestra en esta temporada. * Este episodio está ambientado en los años 2015 y 2020. * I Lived es la última canción interpretada por el elenco de Glee donde vuelven a vestir de rojo y el cual marcó el fin de la serie. * En I Lived se puede ver que Rachel ya no está embarazada, lo que significa que la bebé de Klaine ya nació. * Dreams Come True ''es el título de este episodio, el cual hace referencia a los logros y sueños que cumplieron algunos de los personajes principales de la serie, ya que no se muestra qué fue de la vida de la mayoría de los personajes que han formado parte de New Directions. * Este es el segundo episodio de la temporada después de ''A Wedding en que Kitty y Madison (Si no contamos el episodio Loser Like Me, ''ya que no aparece ninguna) no visten su uniforme de las Cheerios, ya que en este episodio, Kitty se graduó de McKinley High y Madison que aún está en New Directions ya no pertenece a las cheerios, debido a que las Cheerios ya no existen. * Este episodio fue emitido junto con el episodio anterior ''2009 ''el mismo día, al igual que fueron emitidos en el estreno de la sexta temporada los episodios Loser Like Me/Homecoming y también Props/Nationals de la tercera temporada. * Myron no aparece en la performance de I Lived, aunque sí aparece en las fotos durante las grabaciones del episodio. Esto se debe a que el episodio se encuentra ambientado en el año 2020, fue imposible ambientar al personaje debido a su corta edad de 13 años al momento de ser introducido en la serie. * Los únicos personajes mostrados en el año 2020 con sus futuros revelados son: Rachel, Jesse, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Sue, Becky, Will y Emma; desconociendose el futuro del resto de los personajes de la serie para ese año. * En el año 2020, el auditorio es nombrado "Finn Hudson", en su memoria. * En el año 2020, Blaine deja de usar gel para el cabello. * A Unique y Ryder se les puede ver tomados de la mano cuando aparecen junto con Joe en la performance de ''I Lived, aunque esto no significa que haya algun tipo de relación sentimental más que amistad entre ellos. * La canción I Lived sería considerada como un single clásico para el año 2020. * El año en el que Ryan Murphy deseaba terminar la serie era en el 2020 con una décima temporada. * Will toca el xilófono como lo hacia Becky cuando estudiaba en McKinley. * New Directions tiene más de doce integrantes, más de lo que se ha mostrado a lo largo de las seis temporadas. Esto se debe a que McKinley High se volvió una escuela de artes con más de un club y hay mucho más interés en los jóvenes en optar por la música. * En la toma final del episodio, se aprecian las fotografías de Lillian Adler, Finn Hudson y la fotografía central donde aparecen los antiguos New Directions, con el nombre del audiorio "Finn Hudson" y la frase inspiradora "See the world not as is it, but as it should be" que en español significa "Ve el mundo no como es, sino como debería ser" poniendo fin a la serie. * Cuando Rachel gana finalmente su premio Tony, su discurso es parecido en muchos aspectos a uno que dio Idina Menzel en los Tony Awards del año 2004 cuando lo ganó por el musical "Wicked". * Este episodio muestra nuevas parejas: Tina y Artie terminan juntos, Jane y Mason igual. Rachel y Jesse están casados. Spencer y Alistair se da a entender que siguen juntos. En cambio Sam, queda solo pero sigue enamorado de Mercedes. *En el perfomance I Lived no se sabe si Jane y Mason, Alistair y Spencer siguen siendo novios *Mientras Will está cantando en el salón del coro, se les puede ver a muchas personas, incluyendo a Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Jane, Alistair Kitty y Spencer demasiado conmovidos *Probablemente después de la graduación, Kitty y Roderick se mudaron a New York Rachel, Kurt, Blaine y los otros chicos *Es el episodio num. #100 en el que aparece Santana Lopez/ Naya Rivera. Imágenes 11021073_907418719304874_3746453511734683874_n.png 11013294 1794739040752112 4870364340404639574 n.jpg 10615513_787430644681078_2217052586919164286_n.png|glee 4 ever 10987398_787456378011838_4496683597408239307_n.png 10846110_10153140356510681_6070827776074695357_n.jpg 10968228_10153140356355681_1993067700157547197_n.jpg Ashley Fink.png 10403418 907417302638349 7171225912759082187 n.jpg 11046487_907418709304875_5785637605551184551_n.png 11046621_907418735971539_8819695969742508008_n.png 11021079_907417142638365_1630911485624882645_n.jpg 11046855_907417155971697_8182965532626275614_n.jpg 2009_dct_rachelstill.png|Rachel Berry cantando "This Time" 1236.jpg AtfkVkYP9vVJkI0hfkKtPOBu4zC7WhE6VnIyJ3LWBRW_.jpg Videos thumb|center|350 px Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Episodios de la Sexta Temporada Categoría:Episodios Dobles Categoría:Episodios de Fin de Temporada Categoría:Episode Categoría:English